


[Podfic] spacing of the spheres

by sisi_rambles



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Mulan in space.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] spacing of the spheres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [spacing of the spheres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710363) by [surexit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit). 



Length: 00:05:44

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/spacing%20of%20the%20spheres.mp3) (8.9 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/spacing%20of%20the%20spheres.m4b) (2.6 MB) 


End file.
